Life in the hospital
by SVU-Romance-addict
Summary: Olivia is in a coma in the hospital after being shot while undercover with Elliot. When the suspect escapes from the precinct and rapes a woman, is olivia in more danger then before? Will Elliot be able to save her before its too late? What will happen when the suspect is a relative of one of the detectives? (First ever story! Sorry if it sucks . I do not own the characters )
1. Fighting for life

Elliot stared at her body, unmoving from his chair. Machines beeped and whirled around her and her chest moved up and down with help of the breathing tube. Olivia had been on life support for a week now but nothing had changed. She was still in a comma. Elliot's eyes moistened with tears and he careful took her hand in his. "Oh Liv," he whispered, " I am so sorry. I should've taken the bullet. Not you."

They had been working undercover when she was shot. Someone in the strip club had recognized them as detectives and started thanking them for a previous arrest of a criminal. That's when everything turned haywire. Before Elliot could even muster what was going on, a shot rang out, causing everyone to duck. Olivia slumped to the floor; blood started to pour out of her chest. Dozens of cops pulled their guns on the man who had shot Olivia (they had been undercover too) but it was too late. Liv's eyes were shut and her breathing short and slow.

"Elliot," Cragen walked into the room silently, "You're needed at the precinct." "No. I'm staying here until she wakes up," Elliot shot back, still staring at olivia. "Elliot," the captain paused, unsure of his next words," She hasn't woken up in a week. Do you really thing she's going to wake up anytime soon?" "I don't care, Cap. She's my partner. I'm not leaving her alone after being shot. Fire me. Do whatever the hell you want. She means way too much to leave," Elliot replied angrily. Cragen frowned, shook his head, and walked out silently.

"Liv," Elliot began again, "You're strong. You've showed me how strong you've been over the past eleven years with you. Pull through. Please." his voice was just above a whisper as a tear ran down his cheek. He realized how much she meant to him - more then just a partner or a friend. They had been through everything together from Liv's being almost sexually assulted in Seaview to Elliot being shot while being undercover. He knew they would be a great match for each other ever since the first day she had walked into the precinct and assigned to being his partner. She had looked so lost at first but as soon as they were introduced, he saw the fire and passion in her eyes and knew she would be a great partner. Eliot smiled softly as he remembered the first day they had met..


	2. New partner

(Eleven years ago)  
Elliot walked into the precinct, grumpy and tired. Last night his wife, Kathy, had started a fight with him once again which caused Elliot to lose hours of sleep. He sat down at his desk and stared at the desk across from him. Empty. His old partner been arrested for helping a convict by keeping her in his house. The worse thing about the whole ideal was that he was sleeping with her. She had also gotten pregnant. 'Have fun giving birth in jail, Laura. ' Elliot thought smugly.

"Hey Elliot! " Fin greeted him from across the room. Munch, Fin's partner, gave Elliot a head nod and returned back to his work. "So, any new cases?" Elliot asked to no one in particular. Cragen walked in at the time and frowned at Elliot, "You're not doing a case by yourself, Elliot. Wait until your new partner comes." "NEW PARTNER?" Elliot bellowed. Younger police officers jumped, not used to Elliot's anger outbursts. "I don't need a new partner , Cap. I'm fine. I can handle this on my own. " Elliot's nostrils flared. "The hell you can!" Munch laughed. Elliot was about to come back with a smart comment when everyone in the office became quiet and stared behind Elliot. "What the hell are you guys looking at?" Elliot frowned and turned his chair around.

He paused and stared at the women who just came in the office holding a box. Light brunette hair fell to her shoulders and her brown eyes looked around the room, lost. "Hello, Olivia." Cragen walked over to the women and shook her petite hand. "Hello, Captain. Where should I put my stuff?" She nodded down towards the box. Cragen showed her over to her desk right across from Elliot. Munch and Fin walked up to Olivia and quietly introduced themselves while looking at Elliot from the corners of their eyes. Elliot gawked at Olivia's long slender legs and her soft laugh.

"And your new partner is right over here," Cragen pointed to Elliot, making him resume his composure, "Elliot Stabler, this is Olivia Benson. Your new partner. Get to know each other pretty quickly because we have a case of domestic abuse from a women in Manhattan. Olivia, Elliot, you're on the case." Olivia turned to Elliot and smiled softly, "well, I guess this is hello." She put out her hand. Elliot took it and stared into her eyes, which were full of fire and dedication. "Elliot?" She looked at him, concerned. He blinked and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. Lets go. We can take my car." He nodded towards the exit and they both walked out the door.

*********  
"Elliot Stabler. Born and raised in New York. One baby named Kathleen & another baby named Maureen. Both are girls," Elliot sighed and continued, "one very angry wife. Bernadette Stabler is my mother. Diagnosed with bipolar disorder. Father. Abused me since I was a kid. I really don't have contact with them. How about you, Olivia?" Elliot looked over at his new, silent partner and smiled. He had driven them from the precinct and they were now on their way to Manhattan where their case laid waiting.

Olivia started telling her story with precaution. "Olivia Benson. I live in New York. Never had any kids. Never been married. I have dated a few times, they all fell through," she frowned and continued, " Serena Benson was my mother. She died a while ago."

She stopped suddenly and grew quiet. "And your father?" Elliot asked, innocently. Elliot parked the car and they both got out and started walking towards the broken down house. Olivia stopped and spun towards Elliot, eyes fierce. "Look. You don't need to be profiling me. You don't need to be asking about my damn business. And you definitely will never find out about my dad." Elliot's jaw dropped as Olivia stormed into the house.

"Hello? Natalie? " Olivia called out. A women sat on a couch, shaking in fear. Olivia crouched down by the women and looked at her concerned. "Hi Natalie. My names olivia benson. This is my partner Elliot stabler. We are part of the special victims unit. We'd like to ask you a few questions." Elliot stood behind Olivia , completely in shock as she took over. 'Olivia is a character.' He frowned and watched her.


	3. (Present) Olivia wakes up

(Present)  
Olivia's eyes fluttered open. Her forehead was covered in sweat and there was sounds of beeping and whirling all around her. 'Where am I?' She thought, dazed. There was a loud snore right next to her bed, making her jump slightly. A bright machine started beeping loudly, waking the person next to her bed.

"Liv?" He looked at her through sleepy eyes.

"Elliot." She whispered hoarsely, her throat raw.

"Oh, you probably shouldn't talk so much. They removed your breathing tube a little while ago," he smiled sheepishly at her, "I don't want you to hurt your voice."

Olivia smiled at her partner of eleven years, thankful for his concern of her. He had always been overprotective of her, never letting anything or anyone hurt her. "Elliot. What happened.." Olivia asked, confused. "You were shot.. I should've jumped Infront of you," Elliot frowned. Olivia knew he was kicking himself on the inside; he always blamed himself for the bad things that happened to her.

Olivia placed her hand on top of Elliot's and frowned. "El. It's not your fault. I know that whatever did happen there, you couldn't have stopped it. I don't blame you, Elliot." She looked into his eyes and found guilty eyes staring back at her.

He wouldn't let this go.

Before Elliot had time to think of anything else to say, the door opened and Cragen, Fin, & munch walked into the room. "OLIVIA!" They all yelled and smiled at her. "Thank god. I was so worried. " Fin smiled at her. "We were all worried," Cragen frowned, " even Elliot didn't go back to work for like a week. It's been hectic! But he cares," Cragen stopped and spotted Olivia's hand on top of Elliot's. she quickly moved it away. "I knew you were a fighter." Munch smiled wide at her.

"Olivia Benson?" The nurse walked into the room. She stopped and stared at all the guys in the room and smiled sheepishly, "O-Olivia? I'm g-glad you're up," the nurse began to stutter, " the doctor says in three days if you're doing good you can go home." She looked at Olivia and walked out of the door in embarrassment .

"Hey guys I think you have a prospective girlfriend for one of you," Olivia teased then grew silent. Suddenly, she hit her fist into the soft bed and cursed, "THREE DAMN DAYS IN THIS HELL HOLE?!" She cried. Everyone laughed and Elliot took her hand again, not caring what people thought.

"Liv?" He smiled at her.  
"What." She frowned at him  
"I want you better. We all do. It'll pass by!" He laughed

"You're staying with her, Elliot. " Cragen informed him. Elliot and Olivia stared at him confused. "B-but..work.." Olivia started. "No," Cragen interrupted her , "the guy who shot you is still out there. You need a guard. And plus, have you seen Elliot trying to work without you there? He gets confused and screws the whole thing up." Cragen winked at Olivia.

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled, "well then mister stabler. I guess we are both laid up for three days. " "yeah.." Elliot grumbled then smiled. 'Id love to spend three whole days with her.' He thought to himself.


	4. Memories

"Elliot?" Olivia looked at her partner, who was reading a newspaper in the chair next to her.

"Yeah, Liv?" He answered, not looking up from his paper.

"Since we still have two days in this...place," Olivia gestured to the white room around them, " can you please update my memory on exactly what happened? I mean, being shot. What happened? I only remember saying something then being shot after." She looked at him, confused.

Elliot sighed and put down the paper, " Liv? Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

After she gave an affirmed nod he rolled his eyes and smiled at her, "you are probably the most stubborn women I've ever met." She grinned at him as he started.

*******(a week earlier)

"What do you have for me?" Cragen walked into the squad room, anger written on his face. "There's a drug ring in downtown New York. Millions of dollars in your famous street drugs," Munch started.

" Yeah, we're talking about oxy, roofies, crack, ecstasy, heroin," Fin chimed in, known famously for his work in narcotics, "meth." He ended.

"This all takes place in a strip club," Olivia continued, "Lucky Stars." She frowned at the sound of the name.

" They are also secretly selling prostitutes there," Elliot added, " human traffiking. They like to do their business in the back room of the club. Where the dancers...uhm... Give personal dances to clients," Elliot looked away uncomfortably.

"There's no way of getting evidence for this case," Cragen thought out loud and frowned at the screen In front of him.

"Unless we go undercover," Elliot piped up and looked over at Olivia. She smiled and nodded.

Cragen paused for a moment then nodded, " good plan Elliot. You'll go in as 'just another guy' . And Olivia goes in as a dancer."

Olivia's head flew up from the paper she was reading and her jaw fell, " Cap. Why can't I go in as his like...girlfriend . " she frowned.

"Liv, how many girlfriends would be comfortable with their boyfriends going into a club? With strippers? " Elliot frowned at her, "plus, if I take you in the back with me, and they try to sell you, we can get them on drugs and traffiking. "

Olivia frowned and nodded slowly. "Olivia, we will get you in by the owner. Don't come out until 7. Elliot will be in there by then. Show interest in only him, no one else. Go in the back with them, get the evidence, and arrest them right there. Fin, Munch, and other detectives will be there undercover. You have nothing to worry about." Cragen looked compassionately at her.

Instantly, she was relieved . Cragen had always been a father figured to her when no one else was. She nodded slowly and let out a nervous laugh. "Let's go." Elliot and Olivia headed towards the exit.


	5. The kiss

Olivia was nervous. She looked down at the mini skirt and belly shirt tank top she had on and shivered. When she had entered the back room of the strip club, a friendly dancer named Mindy had given her the "sexiest outfit in the club" completed with a bright pink feather boa.

she peeked out of the changing room in search of Elliot. Suddenly the front door opened and Elliot walked in accompanied by Fin . Munch was already undercover, drinking at the bar. Olivia stopped short and stared at her partner.

Elliot had on a black muscle shirt and jeans. The muscle shirt exposed every angle and inch of his muscular chest and olivia bit her lip.

She walked out of the room and strutted over to Elliot. The tiny video camera inside the heart of her necklace was already recording everything. Olivia made sure to get a good shot of the whole club before going up to Elliot.

"Hey handsome," she purred. Elliot turned around and his jaw dropped. "Damn," he muttered and looked her up and down. She glared at him and he snapped back to reality. He grinned at her as Fin and Munch looked her over. "Hey there. You gonna give me a dance, cutie?" Elliot smiled at her.

"I'll do one, in private." Olivia winked at him and nodded towards the back room. Before Elliot could reply, a big guy stepped in their path.

"You mike?" He grumbled towards Elliot.

"Yeah, are you the guy I talked to on the phone? " Elliot was quick to reply.

"I'm Tim. That's Johnny and that's Sam. " the guy referred to the men behind him.

"Are we making a deal or what?" Elliot acted annoyed.

The men looked olivia over and Tim smiled wide. "Definitely. Come on." The men walked into the back room. Elliot quickly fixed the wire under his shirt , took olivia by the arm, and they walked to the back room with Fin and Munch following casually behind.

"And whose this lovely thing?" Tim watched Olivia as she rubbed Elliot's chest lightly.

"Just some hoe i picked up," Elliot retorted, watching Olivia. Olivia bit her lip softly but kept running her fingers over his chest.

"The name is Paula," she glared at Tim.

"Paula, you seem so shy. Aren't you supposed to be dancing on his lap?" Tim grinned.

Olivia looked at Elliot awkwardly. The closest they had ever come to being physical was when she was undercover as a prostitute.

"I just came for a rub down," Elliot replied sheepishly.

"Well, go on. I want to see if she's worthy of selling." Tim glared.

Olivia rubbed Elliot's chest , giving him a massage in the process.

"So, do you have the stuff? " Elliot asked casually and watch olivia.

"Coke, heroine, and ecstasy. All like you ordered." Tim handed him a big bag. Elliot took it with precaution, stealing a glance at Fin and Munch across the room.

"Paula, be a dear and come here," Tim patted the seat between him and Elliot. Olivia sat down with precaution and looked at Elliot. A worried look flash over his face for a second then he regained his composure.

"Baby," Elliot put his hand around Olivia, "Kiss me. On the neck." He looked into her eyes to see if she caught his lead.

"Anything for you big boy," Olivia purred and began to kiss his neck softly. The room had gone silent as every man watch her. Munch and Fin stared in disbelief. Olivia kissed up his neck and pulled away. She looked into his eyes, smiled, and kissed him on the lips.


	6. The shot

(Elliot's p.o.v.)

The kiss was...magical. He hadn't asked her to kiss him fully; he asked for the neck to make it seem more realistic. She pulled away and looked in his eyes. Her eyes were filled with sadness which he wanted to take away from her. He wanted Olivia happy more then anything.

"Mike! Come on. Share a piece of this fine thing," Tim exclaimed, pulling Olivia back between them.

"Uhm, ow?" Olivia replied sarcastically, rubbing the arm he had grabbed.

"Feisty aren't we?" Tim chuckled. Elliot didn't like where this was going ; he was too overprotective of her. He frowned and kept an arm around her.

"Now. Just think of how much I can actually make you hurt, Paula," Tim put his hand on Olivia's leg, "how much fun we are going to have once I buy you. You'll be having so much fun, you'll be begging to stop." He rubbed her leg gently.

Elliot felt Olivia beginning to shake under Tim's touch. 'Sonofabitch. ' Elliot cursed in his head. 'Don't lose your temper El.' He bit his the inside of his cheek and looked at Fin and Munch. They both stared at him with wide eyes; Fin shook his head as if to say don't do it Elliot. They both knew what kind of temper he had.

"M-maybe another time," Olivia stuttered and gently pushed his hand away, " I don't feel all that well tonight."

"The party is just getting started sweetheart." Tim smiled viciously and placed his hand on her upper thigh and started moving it upwards. Olivia was really shaking now under Elliot's arm.

'Thats it.' "DON'T TOUCH HER LIKE THAT!" Elliot yelled and slapped Tim's hand away.

Across the room, Fin stood out of his chair with his hand on his hostler.

"My, Mike, Temper have we? We were only playing." Tim looked at Elliot innocently.

"The lady said she doesn't feel good she don't feel good," Elliot grumbled.

Suddenly, a women in her late 40's walked up to the ground. "Detective stabler? Detective benson? "

'Shit.' Elliot looked at Olivia and she started rubbing his leg.  
The lady tapped Elliot on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Oh it is you! Remember me? You helped me find my granddaughter!" The lady exclaimed excitedly, "oh detective benson," she looked at Olivia, " a bit out of uniform aren't we?"

"I think you have the wrong people, lady." Elliot quickly replied.

She took a newspaper article out and looked at it. "No, this is you," she held it up, "and that's detective benson."

Sure enough, a picture of him and Olivia smiled back at him. He remembered this case;it had been his least favorite case.

"Detectives?!" Tim stood up quickly. Olivia and Elliot stood up. "No, it's not us!" Elliot tried.

The next few moments turned to chaos.

Everyone in the back room was scrambling about, worried about the detectives. Before Elliot realized , a gun was pulled out and a shot rang out in the room. Olivia fell to the floor as blood poured out of her chest. Officers swarm into the room, arresting the people who hadn't escaped yet .

"Liv?!" Elliot kneeled by his partner. He hastily ripped off his shirt and pressed it against the open wound. " CALL A BUS! OFFICER DOWN!" Elliot cried out. "Liv. Liv stay with me." He attend her face. Her eyes were shut and her breathing short and rapid


	7. A family arrest

(Present- warning: slightly boring! Sorry!)

"I remember that lady!" Olivia laughed hard, "She ruined EVERYTHING."

" I wouldn't have forgiven her if I lost you," Elliot looked down and frowned, " I was so worried.

" El, " Olivia reached over and took his hand , "Look at me."

He looked up and stared into her brown eyes. They had captivated her since the first day where she had told him to stay out of her life. He smiled at the thought which made olivia give him a weird look.

" sorry... I just remembered the lady's face when I tried to deny her." He lied.

" El, we've been partners for so many years and I've been always wanting to tell you something." She bit her lip.

"What.." Elliot proceeded with caution.

"You're really weird." She let out a laugh.

"LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER!" Elliot exclaimed, laughing along with her.

*******************  
(Back at the station)

"So, has anyone actually looked at the video tape from the club?" Cragen asked around the squad room.

"Sir! Watch this!" Munch waved the captain over to the lit up screen.

A bright video started playing as loud music played through the old speakers. "This is when the lady came over to Elliot and Liv, " Munch pointed to the figures.

"And this, " Fin continued while pressing a button to slow the video down, " is when the chaos started. Notice that Tim and his followers actually run out as soon as people started running around. And this, " he stopped the tape and pointed to a figure, " is who shot Liv. I have no clue who he is though."

"And this, " a younger officer named Brandon gestured to a different screen, " is the perp leaving the scene." Cragen looked at the guy who was quickly exiting the back door of the club.

The man looked around quickly and fortunately looked directly at the camera.

"Shit!" Munch exclaimed and punched the desk next to him.

"What?!" Cragen yelled at him .

" that's my nephew!" munch yelled back, pointing at the paused screen. He stopped, calmed himself down, and started again, " and I know exactly where to find the prick."

*********  
(Hours later)

"Trent! Trent! Open the damn door.!" Munch pound on the old rusty door in the back alley way.

Fin and Minch had traveled to downtown New York and found the house where munch's nephew had resided. They were both armed, but Fin still looked around cautiously. This was a bad part of the area.

A boy about eighteen opened the door and squinted out into the bright afternoon sunlight. "What uncle John?! " he groaned.

"Trent. You're under arrest for the attempted murder of a police officer. You have the right to remain silent," Munch slapped a pair of cuffs on the boys wrists, " anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..."

*************  
(One day later ;back in the hospital.)

Olivia's phone chirped on the dresser next to her bed. She picked it up and answered, "benson."

" Olivia. We got him. We got the guy who shot you." Fin explained excitedly.

"You did?!" She practically yelled into the receiver. Elliot looked at her and raised an eyebrow .

" yeah. Cap actually wants you to talk to him. Can you get out of the jail cell you call a hospital?" Fin joked.

"Yeah I can. Thanks!" Olivia hung up quickly. She looked over at Elliot and smiled softly.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Ready to get out of here?" She winked.

"I thought you'd never ask." He smiled, understanding her completely


	8. Emotions

(Back at the station)

"How the hell did you two get out of the hospital? Didn't olivia have like...another day?" Munch exclaimed as Olivia and Elliot walked into the precinct.

"And hello to you too, John." Olivia laughed.

"She's a fantastic actress," Elliot laughed, " if she wasn't a cop she would be one." They both started laughing, a secret between them.

"Details!" Fin demanded and smiled at the two, " oh and welcome back."

" well, it all started like this..." Olivia began

_"It had only taken them a few minutes to devise a fool proof playing of getting released early. Once they thought about it, they put it into action. _  
_NURSE! Elliot yelled as he and Olivia walked out of her room; she had her head buried in his chest. A nurse ran over to them, worried. 'Please..you have to help my wife. See, her sister just died today..." Elliot rubbed Olivia's shoulders gently. She let out a quiet sob. ' she has to go to the police station. Like pronto. She needs released. ' Elliot begged, a look of worry plastered over his face . 'She can't be released until tomorrow..' The nurse nervously answered. 'Come on...Jackie,' Elliot cooed as he read her name tag, 'you really want her to miss seeing her sister one last time? You understand, right?' He rubbed the nurse's shoulder gently. She blushed and looked down. When she didn't give a confirmation on the released, Olivia let out another sob. This time it was louder. 'YOU WON'T LET ME GO SEE MY DEAD SISTER?' Olivia cried and clung onto Elliot. 'Ill get the release papers right away Mr. & Mrs. Benson.' The nurse hurried off. Olivia stifled a giggle into Elliot's chest. "_

" you .. Don't have... A sister.." Munch asked, confused.

"That' . ." Fin rolled his eyes at his partner, " and mr. And mrs. Benson? I like the sound of that." He winked at them .

Olivia paused for a moment and Elliot cleared his throat awkwardly. "Come on guys, even the kiss at the club was something real," Fin continued.

" So, uh, where's the perp we have to interview?" Olivia asked quickly.

Munch pointed to one of the interrogation rooms and she walked over to it quickly, followed by a nervous Elliot .

A boy sat slouched in the chair, completely dazed. Olivia walked over to the filing cabinet in the corner of the room, brought out his file, and slammed it on the table in front of him, causing him to jump.

" Oh, I'm sorry. Did that scare you ... Trent?" She read his name off of his file.

" hell no." He mumbled back.

"Oh . So now you're too scared to even talk?!" Elliot yelled at him. " you shot a police officer leaving her barely alive. You better start talking." Elliot leaned close to the boy, his stature frightening.

" I d-don't know what you're talking about," Trent stuttered, afraid of Elliot.

"Oh, maybe you need a memory jog. " Olivia reached into the files and pulled out the pictures of the crime scene. She laid them down in front of him.

"See that, buddy? That's a police officer covered in blood!" Elliot pointed to the picture of Olivia's body at the crime .

" See this also Trent! " Olivia pulled down her shirt to expose right below her collarbone. An angry, red, round scare peeked out from beneath the shirt. Trent looked at her then frowned. " I ain't done nothing!" He yelled back.

" We got your face clear on the security tape Trent! And as we speak, your apartment is being searched. Once we find that gun...oh buddy. You're going in for a looooonnggg time." Elliot sneered in the kid's face

"OKAY. I did it. I shot that bitch. " he pointed towards Olivia. Before Olivia could react, Elliot shoved the kid to the ground while his hands were still chained to the table.

"OW!" He yelped in pain and looked up scared.

" oh did that hurt Trent? " Olivia walked over to him and knelt down, " did it hurt as much as burning white light entering your body? As the blood pours out of you and you don't think you're going to make it? AND YOU THINK BEING SHOVED OUT OF A CHAIR HURT?!" She yelled in his face.

Elliot kneeled next to the two and grabbed Trent's face, " enlighten me. Why'd you do it?" He was surprisingly calm. Trent glared at Olivia then shifted to face Elliot.

" she locked up my best friend. I hated her for it. And when I saw her rubbing all on you, detective, I got so angry. THAT WHORE NEEDED TO PAY FOR WHAT SHE HAD DONE. " Trent yelled.

Olivia looked over at me, a look of hurt washing over her. She quietly got up and walked out of the room. Elliot frowned and got up.

"Have fun getting up, kid." Elliot called and walked out the room. He caught up with Olivia pacing the hallway of the precinct.

" Liv. Liv look at me." Elliot frowned.

She shook her head and bit her lip.

" Liv, you're not a whore," Elliot grabbed her by the shoulders, causing her to look up. Her cheeks were moistened with tears and she rubbed at them furiously.

"Liv. You aren't a whore! You're far from being a whore!" Elliot looked her in the eyes.

"Maybe that's why no guy wants to date me. They take one look at me and seeing a slut. A dirty, filthy, slut. " she cried; the tears were coming down faster.

"Hey, hey, hey. That's not true Liv," Elliot said gently, tried to wipe the tears away with his thumb, " You're a cop. That's why. I just experienced it with Kathy leaving me, Liv," he laughed sadly, " they don't understand that being a cop means it takes more dedication to your job then to open relationships. "

He paused, sighed, and continued, " Olivia. That doesn't make you a whore. You are probably the most beautiful women inside and out, " he smiled as her cheeks started to blush, " and the strongest. And the damn most stubborn woman I have ever met. And that was just a case. You were in character. "

"Thanks El. " she thought of his words before she started walking back to the squad room.

"Olivia . Benson. I am not finished here." Elliot continued.

She turned around to see him smiling wide. "What?" She asked, confused.

" oh, I dunno," he grinned wider, " that kiss wasn't planned for. " he smirked at her; his blue eyes shone.

"Yeah, you told me to kiss you, so I did." She replied casually, kicking herself on the inside for risking a kiss like that. 'Maybe I can walk away without having to continue with this awkward conversation...' Olivia looked around for ways to escape.

" oh no, don't play that one ms. Benson," he teased, " I told you the neck to make it seem real. You kissed me straight on the lips. On purpose."

" What are we? Five? Geez Elliot, I never thought you would resort to this," she shook her head playfully, " and that kiss was to make it look real. I meant to-"

" LIV. ELLIOT." Fin ran out into the hallway. They both turned around and looked at him.

"Trent escaped. " Fin handed Elliot a note Trent had written before he made his escape.

" uh, I think this is for you..." Elliot handed the note over to Olivia. She scanned the lines and stopped cold.

**_Soon, Olivia, soon. Just you wait bitch_**


	9. Victim

******hours later*******

Elliot watched her as she slept peacefully on his couch. Ever since getting that threatening note at the precinct, he had demanded Olivia stay at his place for a few days. She protested (a lot) but finally gave in after he told her he would buy her coffee every day. Whatever it took to make sure she was safe.

'Ill never let anyone hurt you again, Liv.' He thought to herself as she turned over on her side, facing Elliot. A strand of her hair fell over her sleeping eyes which made Elliot smile. He reached over and pushed it behind her ear again.

"Elliot.." She murmured.

He looked at her with wide eyes, afraid he had woken her up. Her chest rose and fell in the same pattern as it had all night.

"Elliot...I-" she murmured again.

"It's okay, Liv. " he gently rubbed her arm.

Suddenly, both of their cellphones started ringing loud. Olivia woke up startled, picked up her phone, and answered, " Benson." Elliot did the same.

"You need to get down to the precinct. A woman was raped a few hours ago. She claims it was Trent." Fin informed Elliot quickly then hung up. Elliot looked at Olivia as she hung up and frowned.

"My car?" He smiled. She nodded and they walked out the front door.

***********************  
"How did she know it was Trent?" Olivia demanded, walking into the squad room. Elliot followed behind.

"We had his picture out on the dry erase board. She saw it and started crying." Cragen informed as the other detectives typed away at the computer.

"CAP, we got a hit off his cellphone. Downtown!" Munch yelled towards Cragen.

"Munch, Fin, Elliot , and Olivia you guys go down to where he is. The SWAT team is coming with you. We have reason to believe he is armed and dangerous." Cragen barked out orders. Police officers everywhere grabbed their guns and started heading out the door.

"Olivia. Elliot. " Cragen called.

"Captain." They answered in unison.

"Olivia, be safe. Elliot, never let her out of your sight. He's pissed at you, Olivia. He wants to take this out on you." Cragen looked at them with concern.

"I don't need a damn babysitter!" Olivia stormed out of the squad room.

"Yes, Captain. I won't let her out of my sight. Do I ever?" Elliot grinned and ran out after her.

Cragen would never see what Elliot saw in Olivia. She never took anyone's shit and was too stubborn to show weakness of any kind. And Elliot was just a walking bowl of anger. Say one wrong thing to him and he would explode. Cragen smiled remembering the awkward conversation he had had with Elliot a month after Olivia was assigned his partner.

_"Captain?" Elliot walked into Cragen's office and shut the door behind him. "What is it, Elliot?" Cragen looked at his best detective with concern. "It's not what is it...it's WHO is it. She's driving me insane!" Elliot jabbed at Olivia through the window. "And why is that.." The old captain asked with precaution, trying not to smile. "She's so...stubborn. So fricken angry. Never listening to what I say...always disagreeing with me. Always going opposite of what I tell her to do. I mean. Who the hell does she think she is? Walking in here, acting like she's been here for a lifetime. And her smile! I swear, captain, she uses that damn smile to her own advantage. She captivates...me... " he stopped and watched her out of the window of the office. " and this is bad...why? You're stuck with her. Better get used to it." Cragen replied, folding his arms. "Fine." Elliot walked out of the office again, slamming the door behind him. Olivia looked up from the file she was reading with annoyance. Cragen watched as she said something to him , he said something back, then they started arguing. 'This should be an interesting pair.' He thought to himself then laughed._

"TRENT MUNCH. N.Y.P.D.! OPEN UP!" Fin pounded on the old rusty door to the broken down house.

"I'll be glad to slap the cuffs on this sonofabitch myself," Olivia fumed. Elliot cracked a smile and nodded.

"Stand back." Fin commanded the other officers. He kicked the front door down swiftly and officers swarmed into the tiny house

"Clear! "

"Clear!"

"Clear!" Officers called from different rooms throughout the house .

"Damnit. Clear." Elliot yelled.

Olivia walked towards the back of the house, looking around. She noticed a rusty door to the backyard. She was about to head back to the officers in the living room when she saw Trent running through the back yard and into an alley. She slammed into the back door and ran after him. "N.Y.P.D.!" She yelled and ran into the alley.

Olivia kept running down the dark alley when a figure appeared out of the shadows. She stopped short.

"Quite the detective you are. You really had me fooled, Olivia." Tim walked towards her with a menacing smile.

She grabbed her hostler for her gun when she realized it was empty. She looked up at Tim with confusion. "Now it's time for the real fun," he smiled wider, advancing towards her. She turned to run and bumped into another man.

"Looking for this, detective?" Trent held up her gun. Her eyes grew wide .

"Now, you're definitely going to pay." Trent slammed the gun down on her temple . Olivia could feel herself falling and the world faded black.

"Wow. I thought a detective would've put up more of a fight." Tim bellowed as Trent picked Olivia up in his arms.

"We will show her what a stripper actually does. " the men walked away, the opposite direction of the house the police were swarming.

(Please review! It would mean a lot c:)


	10. Missing

"So, where could this bastard disappear to?" Munch grumbled and looked around the room.

" We found his phone, under his bed," a younger officer handed Fin a cellphone.

" thanks, Jim." Fin grumbled. " El, where do you think a rapist would go?" He looked over at Elliot.

" Well, Liv and I usually ask the friends and neighbors where the suspect likes to go out a lot to," Elliot smiled confidently, "Liv, we can go start talking to the neighbors." He turned around in search of her. Elliot scanned the room but she was no where to be found.

"Liv? Has anyone seen detective Benson?" Elliot walked further into the house. He spotted the opened back door and frowned. 'Somethings not right...'

He looked around and noticed a phone on the floor. Picking it up, he flipped it over and saw the whole screen was smashed. He turned on the android and cursed. "Damn it Liv! " he looked down at the screen saver of the two of them smiling in the office.

"I need back up!" Elliot shouted and exited the door. Footprints were imprinted into the muddy ground and Elliot followed them into an alley.

"Have you found her?" Fin asked behind him.

"No..." Elliot looked around , worried.

" There's blood!" Munch pointed at the ground in front of them. Blood spattered around the area, making Elliot curse louder.

"SONOFABITCH TOOK HER!"

Olivia woke up on the ground and groaned. Every muscle in her body ached and the side of her face burned like hell. She reached up to touch her temple , winced, and pulled her fingers away. The tips of her fingers were covered in blood.

She looked around to take in her surroundings. She was in a basement... It was moldy. There was wooden stairs and one light bulb in the center of the room. She stood up and the room tilted. Olivia grabbed onto the wall behind her to steady herself.

'Gotta get out ...' Olivia thought to herself and walked slowly up the stairs. She reached the door at the top of the stairs and opened it. 'Why is this so easy to leave...' She thought suspiciously and walked out into a hallway.

"Oh good. You're out. Bravo detective," Trent stood behind her and she spun around, " I wouldn't want to screw such a beautiful lady in a dirty basement. " he laughed and grabbed her shoulders.

"No...don't..." Olivia managed to croak out as he dragged her into a bedroom.

There was a single bed in the middle of the room. He threw her down on the bed and tied her up to the bedposts.

*******  
" Have we got any leads on finding her yet?!" Elliot yelled at the officers in the squad room. A few looked at him with sympathy while the newest ones jumped.

"Track her phone. Track Trent's phone. Bring up any credit or debit accounts Trent may have and track it. We aren't letting him hurt her, " Cragen commanded then turned to Elliot ," my office. Now."

Cragen walked into his office with a fuming Elliot behind him. "We will find her Elliot. " Cragen looked at him with concern. A tear dropped down Elliot's face and he tried wiping it away before the captain could notice.

" Elliot... You care a lot about Olivia, correct?" Cragen thought up questions to ask his best detective to keep him distracted from going back into the squad room. He looked as if he was about to beat up everyone who stood around him.

" Yes.." Elliot mumbled a reply.

"And this...feeling...is more...than a partner..." Cragen replied slowly.

Elliot sat in the chair, staring at the floor. Olivia had always been more then a partner to him. Ever since he met her he had loved her. Her bravery , stubbornness, smart comments to him, everything had...captivated him since day one. Nothing that Kathy did when he was married could ever compare to Olivia. She had been through everything with him - work & personal life.

When his divorce was final, Olivia had stuck by his side and comforted him. When she had found out about her lost brother and her unknown father, he never left her out of his sight. He loved her way more then just a partner , but how could he admit that to his boss?

"She...means everything and more to me captain," Elliot replied lowly, " We've been there for each other through thick and thin and ill be damned if I let Trent hurt her. "

Before Cragen could answer, Munch burst through the office door. " we found him!" He exclaimed through heavy breathes, " in Queens."

Cragen looked at Elliot with a smile. " I'm going to catch this bastard myself." Elliot grumbled and rushed out the door.

**************  
"You know, it's fun to watch her struggle," Trent and Tim stood side - by - side watching Olivia try to get free from the ropes, " It's fun because her strong demeanor is now weakening."

" I think it's time to play some games with little Benson." Tim walked over to the bed and stared down at her. She stopped and glared at him angrily .

"Just wait, my partner knows where I am." Olivia sneered.

"Oh no! He does? Well, we simply cannot have you looking this way," Tim ripped off her shirt and smiled, " The game wouldn't be fun then. You see, my dear," he walked over to a candle sitting on a dresser and lit it up with his lighter, " Your partner gets angry easily. And I noticed that at the club, " he straddled her on the bed and grinned at her, " It is pretty funny to see him that way. I'm going to get him so mad, he will regret it."

Olivia bit her lip in fury. She could feel him getting hard while sitting on top of her jeans. He smiled, understanding her facial expression. He took off her bra, leaving her completely exposed upper body.

He grabbed her boob hard and she winced. "Isn't this just fun, Olivia?" He smiled at her. She looked up and spit in his face. He shook his head. "Now, why would you do that? I have to punish you now."

He blew out the candle and Olivia froze. She knew exactly what he was about to do.

"Please...don't..." She begged.

Tim tilted the candle and let a big glob of hot wax drip onto her stomach. She let out a blood curling scream.


	11. Tick Tok

The SWAT team and SVU lined up against the old house, Elliot in lead. He walked up to the front door and kicked the door in. "N.Y.P.D.!" Dozens of officers swarmed the house, each yelling clear with every room they entered . Elliot walked around the house suspiciously. The phone tracker had picked up this house, so why weren't they here? Elliot started walking towards the bathroom when he heard a sc ream come from then basement. Officers came out of the rooms they were in and walked towards the basement door.

"Hold on. Munch, Fin, come with me. We don't want to risk her life," Elliot said lowly.

The other two detectives nodded and Elliot opened the door slowly. Another scream sounded and they rushed down the stairs, guns raised. "Trent Munch!" Elliot yelled as his foot touched the cold cement floor.

Nothing was down there except a recorder and a slip of paper next to it. "Damn it!" Elliot cursed and walked over to the recorder. He noticed a throw away phone laying next to the note and a picture. Elliot picked up the note and the picture and read it quickly:

Tik tok Elliot. She doesn't have much time left. - T.

Munch walked over to shut off the recordings of screams as Elliot threw down the note and looked at the picture.

" . ." He yelled as he looked at Olivia's picture. The left side of her face was covered in blood and bruised. Bruises lined her arms and chest. A big angry burn was on her stomach.

"El, let me take that," Fin slowly took the picture from his hands, " we are going to find her. "

"When we do I'm going to kill the bastard." Elliot growled and rushed back up the stairs.

Olivia breathed hard, sweat dripping down her face. They hadn't raped her - yet. They had hit her with different objects in the room(a clock, a lamp, a book) and her body hurt like hell. They started burning her with the end of their cigarette lighter a few minutes ago and her chest and stomach hurt. Dried candle wax made her stomach itch which made the whole ordeal worse.

"Out of breath, princess? " Trent slapped her where the gun had hit her, making her cry out in pain.

"Why..are you..doing this.." She asked , breathless.

"Because, I'm tired of detectives telling people it gets better when they know it doesn't," Trent lit his lighter and waited for the bottom to get hot, " You also lock up everyone I'm close to . And I hate Elliot. So I'm going to love to see him so angry when he finds you." He pressed the bottom of the lighter to her chest . She bit down on her lip and fought the urge to cry out .

"Stubborn are we ?" Tim walked over to her and unbuttoned her pants.

"Oh yeah. Thats the other thing," Trent smiled as Tim pulled her pants down, "We are going to make you wait. We aren't going to rape you - right away. So you'll be laying here, waiting, never knowing when it's going to happen, " he rubbed her upper thigh, making her shake, "It may be soon. It may be when you're sleeping. Who knows?"

The men laughed as Tim took out a knife and cut her leg gently. A line of blood formed, dripping down onto the bed. Olivia screamed.

***********  
"Why isn't anyone finding her?! Work harder!" Elliot yelled at no one in particular. Everyone hurried around the office, knowing time was limited.

"Maybe they're at her house?" A younger officer offered the idea. Elliot looked at him in shock then grabbed him by the collar.

"Are you stupid?!" He yelled in the officers face, making him shake, " we already tried that dip shit!"

"ELLIOT.! My office." Cragen yelled and ushered him to his office. Elliot let go of the officer and walked toward the office, slamming the door behind him.

"You're off the case. You're way too involved with this, El." Captain said sternly.

"Cap, you can't," Elliot looked at him in shock.

"I can. And I will. Three days off. Now, get the hell out of my office before I have to decide to let you go...permanently."

Elliot stormed out of the office and the squad room. He walked in a huff towards his car and bumped past Huang.

"Elliot," the psychologist called, making Elliot turn around, "What's going on? "

"Olivia's missing. Hurt. Scared. And that damn guy in there," Elliot pointed towards the station, " Took me off the case. MY OWN PARTNER AND HE TOOK ME OFF. that's what's wrong." He stormed off to his car before Huang could respond. Huang watched Elliot drive away before entering quickly into the precinct. Elliot was going to do something stupid.

****************  
Elliot gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. His chest rose and fell with anger as he drove towards his home. He pulled up to a red light just as his cellphone sounded.

Elliot picked up his phone and opened the text from an unknown number.

**_Elliot Stabler,  
Come to this address if you care so much about your partner. No other cops. Ill be waiting.  
276 Whiland Rd.  
queens, ny._**

**_Tick tok. Her clocks almost up.  
-T._**

Elliot gripped his phone in fury. "I am going to kill you!" He yelled at his phone and did a quick u-turn, turning on his lights. He sped off in the direction of the house.


	12. Til death do us part

"Captain Cragen!" Huang called and rushed into the squad room.

"Huang! What is it?" Cragen looked at him with concern.

"Elliot is going to find Olivia. By himself. He showed signs of stress, anger, and resentment."

"No, I took him off the case..." Captain replied.

"In all respect, sir, but when has Elliot or Olivia listen to you when you took them off the case? If you don't do something soon,Elliot's going to do something that will either get him and Olivia both killed or he'd end up in jail." Huang replied quickly.

Cragen paused for a moment then started giving out orders, "Fin! Call Elliot. Munch! Track his cellphone. Lets move ,people ,before I lose two of my best detectives!"

Olivia's eyes threatened to close. She forced them to stay open and winced at the pain.

"No sleep. For two days? My, detective, when Elliot said you're stubborn he really meant it." Tim commented followed by a wicked grin.

"Don't worry, my dear Olivia, Romeo is on his way. And when he gets here, I'll kill him. But not before I make him watch your rape and murder." Trent smiled down at her.

"Don't...hurt..." Olivia whispered, her eyes getting dangerously close to closing.

"Don't hurt? Who? Him? Or you? Because my darling, we still have a game for you both." Tim punched Olivia in the stomach and she scream in pain from the contact of her burns. He punched her again; a sickening snap filled the room and Olivia got dizzy.

"Whoops. Looks like I broke a rib," Tim laughed hard, "Just wait until Elliot sees you, beautiful. If he was attracted to you before, he won't be now. He won't even be able to recognize you."

Olivia turned her head to the side and puked, causing the men to howl. "Maybe we should rape the bitch now. So she knows what pain really feels like." Olivia heard Trent suggest.

Hands rand up and down her torso, stopping at the bottom of her stomach. Olivia shook slightly , causing her body to flare up in pain. A knife sliced her in the side and she realized they were both taunting her.

"Please..don't...rape..." Olivia begged softly, running out of breath. In the distance, she heard a car door slam.

"Looks like the real fun is just beginning my princess." Tim said softly to her as his hands left her. She barely heard Tim and Trent walk away from her as the room spun.

****  
Elliot walked into the house, gun raised. "Trent! " he yelled. There was a muffled cry from upstairs and Elliot raced up the stairs.

He walked down a hall and saw a door was half open. He kicked the door in, gun raised. The sight before him made him stop.

"El?" Olivia whispered from the bed, half naked.  
"Liv, I'm here. " he wanted to rush to her side but knew Trent was waiting for him. Elliot entered the bed room, gun raised.

Suddenly, Trent rushed out of the bathroom and over to Olivia. "Gun. Down. Or I'll kill her right here detective." He threatened and placed a knife against her throat. Olivia's chest rose and fell slowly and Elliot knew she was dying.

"My guns down. Don't hurt her," Elliot said slowly, putting his gun to the floor.

"Good boy," Trent grinned and took the knife away from Olivia's throat, "Now, my darling is in a lot of pain detective," Trent ran his hand roughly down Olivia's face, making her cry out, " She's not going to make it. Neither are you. But you know what? I like you. Your dedication to her is truly inspirational. "

"I'm flattered." Elliot replied dryly.

" I'll let you come over and check on her just because I like you. But one wrong move and he will shoot you," Trent pointed to Tim as he walked out of the bathroom , gun raised.

Elliot eyed Trent suspiciously and walked over to Olivia. "Liv?" He knelt down beside her barely breathing body, " Liv. You have to stay with me, okay? You're going to make it out of here," he lightly stroked her hair, tears forming in his eyes, "You're the strongest person I know, Liv. I'm never leaving your side." A tear slid down his cheek.

"El," she whispered, pausing for breath, "El, you're an a-amazing guy. I'm lucky to have been your partner."

"Have been?you ARE my partner Liv. Nothing's changing. I love spending every waking moment with you, Olivia Benson. You make my life better." He looked into her eyes and she smiled sadly.

"Isn't that just the cutest thing?' Tim mocked, and pointed the gun at Elliot's back.

"NO!" Olivia screamed as a shot rang out. Elliot blood splattered across Olivia as he fell straight into the bed and onto the floor. Blood poured out of his stomach.

Olivia's works titled as she heard dozens of voices at one time. "N.Y.P.D.!" A voice yelled out in the distance.

"Elliot." Olivia murmured and her world faded black.


	13. Flat line

(SHORT CHAPTER)

The doctor read off Olivia Benson's and Elliot Stabler's chart to the captain.

"A bullet went straight through his abdomen but fortunately missed any vital organs. He's in intensive care. She had multiple bruised on her body, knife inflected cuts, and burns. One of her rib broke almost stabbing her lung. She could've bled to death."

Cragen looked down at Olivia in her hospital bed and sighed, " I almost lost two of my best detectives then? I don't know how I feel about this job anymore..." He frowned and looked at Olivia's cuts and bruises.

"You did almost lose both of them, Captain, " the doctor looked at Olivia and frowned, "But the thing is, you didn't. This ordeal had happen to anyone else? You wouldn't be looking at two people healing, detective. You would be looking at two body bags. They're both damn stubborn and something made them hold onto life. Mr. Stabler did keep repeating Ms. Benson's name in the ambulance," the doctor gave a small smile, "That something they held onto with dear life is probably each other."

Before Cragen could reply, a loud beep sounded in the room followed by the sound of a flat line, " SHE'S FLAT LINED! NURSE!" The doctor looked at Olivia's heart monitor and rushed to her bedside. Cragen walked out of the room quickly as doctors and nurses rushed in to save her life.

"Liv, come on. You're stubborn." Cragen frowned.

"what's happening with Olivia?!" Munch and Fin rushed over to their captain as there was a beeping sound from her room.

"She...flatlined...we may lose her.."

Everyone grew quiet


	14. Confession

Olivia Benson was getting sick and tired of people asking her if she was okay. Ever since her little episode of flat lining, people never stopped asking her.

The doctors were able to save her three minutes after the line went flat. Once she woke up a few days later, Cragen , Fin, and Munch had constantly come into her room and asked her that.

A week after that, the nurse said Olivia was free to walk around. Where did she go? To Elliot Stabler's room where he laid in his bed, in a coma, even after two weeks. She sat down (in a tank top and grey hospital sweatpants that were too big for her) in the chair next to Elliot and wished he would wake up.

"El," she situated herself in the uncomfortable chair, wincing at the pain, "I want to say, thank you. Thank you for being there for me when I needed you the most," she took his hand and watched his chest rise and fall slowly.

"I never told anyone...ever... But... I was scared Elliot. I thought I was going to lose you, " tears fell down her cheeks, "I was scared to lose the only person who means the world to me. I thought of all the times we've gone through together and this by far takes the cake. " she laughed bitterly .

"You're...the person who makes everything..wrong in my life go away, El. You make me have a better day even if we end up yelling our lungs out at each other. I wouldn't change partners for the world, " she looked at him and frowned, "El, you are probably not going to remember this, so here it goes," she took a deep breath and tears fell down her face, " I was so scared of losing you because...I love you, El. And I'm so stupid for never telling you," the tears fell faster, " I may never get the chance to tell you.." She buried her head in her hands and cried hard. She was losing the one person she actually knew she LOVED and she was stupid not to tell him how she felt before this.

Her shoulders shook as she cried into her hands. She knew she loved him since day one but she was too scared to tell him. She couldn't ruin her partnership with him. They've spent too many years together going through hell and back. She couldn't handle the rejections.

A hand touched her shoulder and her body went tense. She snapped her head up and saw Elliot looking at her.

"El." His name escaped her lips and he smiled at her.

"You love me?" He chuckled, his blue eyes crinkling in the corners.

"No...you heard that? How long have you been awake?" She asked in disbelief.

"About ten minutes. And the best ten minutes of my life! You love me?" He asked again.

Her jaw dropped, "ELLIOT STABLER. You make me so...angry sometimes." She hit his shoulder lightly and smiled.

"Well, I guess that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano," Elliot looked at her seriously .

"Wait...El?Eminem? Seriously? You're quoting him?" She laughed hard.

"It's Kathleen. She told me once that any girl would fall for Eminem and that I should listen to him and get advice," he shrugged, "did it work?"

She ignored him and picked at a loose thread on her tank top. He touched her face lightly and said just above a whisper, "Liv...what those men did to you..." He traced the big angry bruise on the side of her face and she turned to him. Tears formed in his eyes which made her heart melt.

"Come here, Liv." Elliot opened his arms, wincing at the pain from his stomach.

She gratefully laid down in bed next to him, comforted by his welcoming arms. She closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest, eager for some sleep. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took, making her sleepy. His fingers lightly stroke her arm.

"Liv?" He questioned.

"Yeah , El?" She looked up at him. He smiled and stared into her eyes. Before she knew it, he leaned his head down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I've loved you since day one." He whispered as she laid her head back on his chest.

" Where's Olivia?" Munch exited her empty room, confused.

"Beats me. Aye Cap! Where's Liv?" Fin called to Captain Cragen coming up the hospital hallway.

"She's not in her room?" He replied, concerned. Both detectives shook their heads and the group looked around, worried.

"Nurse lady! " Fin yelled at a startled nurse at a desk, "Where's Olivia Benson?" He pointed towards her room.

"She's not in her room?" The nurse replied, confused.

"Shit don't tell me someone else took her!" Munch moaned.

"Oh!" The nurse hurried around to the awaiting group with a folder in her hand, "Right this way!" She hurried down the hall.

"Why would they have her change rooms? Are they stupid or something? She's in a lot of pain you can't move a patient like that around too much. " Munch grumbled.

The nurse opened another door smiling, "They've been like this for almost 12 hours. I read on their files that she came here sleep deprived and I felt bad if I had to wake her." The nurse smiled again.

"How did Olivia fit on a bed with Elliot? He's huge!" Munch wondered out loud.

"She fit on the bed with him because she's so damn tiny." Fin exclaimed, a little too loud.

Olivia woke up with a start, hearing the voices. She jumped out of bed and landed on her feet. She spun around and her hand flew to her hip for her gun. Elliot woke up dazed and confused.

"Olivia, calm down. It's just us." Cragen put his hands up reassuring her.

"Liv, you look like a deer caught in head lights!" Fin burst out laughing.

Olivia relaxed and cracked a smile, "I look like a run over deer in head lights. " Elliot smiled at her from his bed.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to find that funny..." Munch smiled at her.

"We are just here to tell you that I'm not expecting you back to work anytime soon. Concentrate on healing, not work. Got that Olivia ?" Cragen pointed his finger at her and smiled.

"B-but Cap! I've been gone for so long!" Olivia protested.

"Not another word missy." Cragen shook his head and walked out.

"See you later guys. Which by the way, cute thing you guys are doing." Fin smiled and winked.

"You can get back to..your business." Munch laughed and winked and them. Olivia blushed and Elliot laughed. Munch and Fin walked out of the room, arguing about the cutest couples they know.

"Still sleepy, Liv?" Elliot opened his arms again. She smiled softly and laid back into his comfort and warmth. They fell asleep within minutes


	15. Aubrey

*****Two weeks later******

"What the hell are you two doing back here?" Cragen demanded as Elliot and Olivia walked into the precinct.

"Coming to work. And what are you doing here , Captain?" Elliot joked.

Everyone stopped and looked at Elliot in confusion. Olivia smiled and looked at him.

"Did I seriously just hear what I think I heard?" Alex, the district attorney , walked into the squad room, "Did Elliot Stabler just make a funny?"

"Yeah.." Fin eyed his watch and looked at Elliot, "It's not even nine in the morning. You're either cranky or angry by now. What gives?"

"What? A guy can't be happy in the morning?" Elliot asked innocently. Olivia smiled and shook her head.

"Well, I take it that that," Munch pointed towards Elliot, "is because of goo-goo eyes over here." He pointed towards Olivia.

She scoffed and pointed to herself, "w-what? Me? I didn't do anything!"

"Stop it," Cragen commanded and turned towards Fin , "Fin, you take stupid over here and go to Central Park . A woman was found dead in the fountain. And you two, " he spun back towards Elliot and Olivia , "you lovebirds go down to Mercy hospital. The husband is there with their two month old baby. Oh, and Olivia?" Olivia turned back to the captain as she was heading out the door, "don't do anything stupid, like walk away into an alley. " Cragen said sternly.

Olivia frowned and followed Elliot out to his car. She had already seen her complex this morning when being released from the hospital. The bruises were still there on the side of her face, but they were in the healing process. The cuts had almost gone away but the burns still were sensitive to touch. They had repaired her broken rib in the hospital but she still had a shortness of breath every once in a while.

She wouldn't admit it but she was self conscience about how she looked. She had put makeup over the bruises and burns but some were still visible. Olivia sighed and climbed into Elliot's car.

*******  
" Two weeks pass and we're already back in the hospital," Elliot joked as he and Olivia enter into the chilly building.

" I feel like half of my life is spent in the hospital. The other half at work. " Olivia sighed and asked the front desk where the pregnancy ward was.

" So half of my life is spent being able to save you, the other is seeing you every single day, so I guess we are even. " Elliot smirked. Olivia rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Mr. Turner?" She walked down the pregnancy ward of the hospital to a guy holding a small baby in the hall. He turned and looked at her with confusion.

"Special Victims Unit. N. Y. P. D. I'm detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner detective Elliot Stabler." They flashed their badges, making the dad let out a sigh of relief.

"We are sorry about your loss, Mr. Turner." Elliot frowned.

"You'll catch the prick that did this to my wife, right?" Mr. Turner's eyes filled with tears as he rocked the baby gently.

"We will," Olivia replied quietly then looked at the baby, " And who is this cute thing?"

" Aubrey. Aubrey Nicole Turner. She was named after her mother, " the father looked down at the baby and smiled sadly.

" That's precious. Hi Aubrey. " Olivia wiggled one of the baby's toes, making her giggle.

Elliot watched Olivia and smiled at her mothering nature. " I ... I can't... Take care of her for much longer," Mr. Turner stuttered, " I just was allowed out of prison for a day. See?" The dad pulled up his jeans reveling a house arrest bracelet.

"Some fancy jewelry you have there, Turner," Elliot nodded at the man, "How long are you in for? "

" 23 years. Grand theft auto." He frowned and looked down at Olivia playing with Aubrey in his arms, " I don't want to give Aubrey to foster care. I don't want her growing up not thinking that she doesn't have parents. "

" We can find you great foster parents, " Olivia replied and stood up, " there's always good ones out there. You just have to find them. "

Mr. Turner thought for a moment and looked at Olivia, " Take her." He held Aubrey out towards Olivia


	16. Decision

" Excuse me?" She asked, shocked, and backed away.

" please! I trust you. I want her to grow up with someone I don't have to worry about in jail. "

" I would think a foster care would be a lot more easier and safer then living with me," Olivia backed into the wall, " have you seen my face , mister? " she pointed towards the bruises , " I endure that every day. Foster care would be a lot more safer."

" Olivia... Please... You know how your cases go with foster kids. They either get raped, killed, or thrown in jail. I want a better life for my daughter. " Tears ran down his face, causing Olivia to feel guilty.

" Only for a few months, " Olivia reluctantly agreed, taking the baby and holding her, " until I find you a good foster family and I will send you the papers so you could check them out yourself. Okay?"

" Thank you, so much. This really means a lot. " tears fell down the father's face as he looked at his daughter one last time, " bye princess. " he kissed her forehead and walked away from the group.

" Liv! Are you high?! " Elliot exclaimed, looking down at the baby .

" I just gave him closure to go back to jail with, El. I'm calling tonight for a family. " Olivia looked down at the baby fast asleep in her arms.

" oh I can hear the jokes from the station now. " Elliot smiled as they walked out of the hospital and towards Elliot's car.

*******************************  
" what in the world? Liv? How'd you get a baby? " Munch stared at Olivia as she walked in with Aubrey snuggled in her arms. Elliot followed .

" When a man loves a woman very much, Munch, they conceive and make babies. " Fin replied sarcastically.

" Is that why you two got together?" Alex pointed at the baby .

Aubrey woke up from all the noises and started crying. " shhh... It's okay..." Olivia rocked her gently, making her fall asleep quickly.

" what is going on?!" Cragen stormed out of his office when he heard the noise. He spied Olivia holding Aubrey and his face fell.

" I send you both to go talk to the father and you steal his kid?" He yelled.

" Cap. It's not like that. You see..." Elliot quickly told the story. After, Cragen watched Olivia as age rocked Aubrey.

" you better find a home for her, and soon. I don't need to lose you for a long time again. " Cragen warned , " now, take that baby home. I don't need it crying in my precinct. "

Elliot and Olivia walked outside towards his car. Olivia rocked Aubrey slowly, the look of fear in Olivia's eyes.

" Liv. You'll be fine. We've been partners for so long I know you'll do wonderful. " they paused outside of Elliot's car. She looked up at him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

" I don't want to be like Serena..." She whispered, referring to her own alcoholic mother.

" Liv, you're not going to be. You wanna know why?" Elliot wiped her tear away, " I'm going to be here for you the whole journey. I promise. " he leaned down and kissed her softly. She kissed back and realized it was going to be hard giving Aubrey up to a foster home.

" I'm keeping her.." She said quietly as they entered the car together.

" Why, Liv?" Elliot's blue eyes stared at her in concern.

" El, I've never had a kid of my own. Here's my chance! I know I can do it. There's even a teen who lives on my floor in need of a babysitting job. So work isn't an issue." She replied , breathless.

Elliot paused for a moment then kissed Olivia hard and long. Once they pulled away, he started the engine and started backing out of the lot.

"No matter what, Liv, ill be there for you through out all your decisions. " he took her hand and they drove to Olivia's apartment.


End file.
